From Holly's Eyes
by northern.grunge
Summary: Title may change, A/H, What will happed between Artemis and Holly, when Artemis decides to stop believing in fairies? When he gets married to a decidedly evil woman, when Holly wishes she could have him. From Holly's POV at least for now...


Artemis moved stealthily across the room, fingers snapping a rhythmic, enchanting beat that my heart dared to follow. His eyes-the hazel tinged with gold, the blue blazing with the ferocity of the hottest flames- focused forever on the carpeting just past the toes of his leather shoes. His soft flint hair danced across the lines on his forehead. Lips, chanting ideas over and over until they untangled in his immense mind.

I sat on the far end of the long, polished, dark wood table. It reminded me of the sea that held us from each other, I was in a very poetic mood tonight (perhaps it was the glow of the candles; perhaps it was simply the way I felt when I looked at him). The Shimmer Suit felt oddly uncomfortable, as if it too longed for him. I let his image take over my own mind, until it dulls my senses. I realized that with such a trial ahead of us, my senses were crucial, and needed to stay as sharp as ever, this made me regret the sim-wine I had chugged when I got the news. Slowly I rubbed my eyes, not wanted to be taken out of this dream-like state but forcing myself to. This was business.

As for the news, well, it's a long story. Artemis was married. Some pristine lady named Linda. She is a slight woman… that's putting it mildly. Linda is so very thin that her features stick out like knobs, her eyes are sunken in, and when she smiles you can see every bone in her skinny little neck. Her hand was cold when I shook it, and I had a feeling so was her heart. Yet still, Artemis always said they were a perfect match. I almost believed it was true. With her social standing and his intelligence as a couple they would go very far. But I knew. I would see it in his eyes. This wasn't love- it was marriage.

He of course had an extravagant wedding, I was invited, but I didn't show up. Well I did come just didn't show up… I met Linda once and never wanted to again. So I came in my Shimmer Suit and held up my middle finger to see them off (a sign of respect of course. In the times before Haven all elves did this at weddings…). She actually glared at me, strait at me with piercing light brown eyes. I've always thought of honey brown as a warm color, until I met Linda Fowl.

After the wedding I pulled Arty aside.

"Artemis," I whispered in his ear "she's knows too much. She's not good"

I tried to make him understand but he blew me off. Ending with a jab right through my heart.

"Holly. I'm much too old to have invisible friends, much less believe in fairies. Now vamoose!" And with that, my best friend walked away and tried to forget I existed. I flew off in utter rage, tears trickling down my face as I thought.

_And I don't believe in Mud Men. _

Two months later, he had the audacity to call in a favor from the People when his blushing bride made off with almost every penny he had earned. I used my line against him

"I don't believe in Mud Med" I said, then started crying. I missed Artemis! I couldn't help it. He was the best friend I ever had and in those two months I thought about him more than ever. I decided that if I could just see him again I would forgive him for what he said, and then if I could just hear his voice I would kiss him. This turned into the realization of the burning passion I held for the twelve year old who kidnapped me so many years ago.

And that is why, on that particular night, with that particular boy, I was contemplating leaping across the table and kissing him.

Artemis stopped pacing, hesitantly lowered his hand, and smoothly turned towards me. His beautiful eyes looked in my direction, I savored his joy.

"Holly, I have it."

He smiled the brightest, most sincere smile I had ever laid eyes on. I knew this was the man I loved, and would always love. My only mission now was to convince him to love me back. But for him I would put on an act. For Arty I would avoid showing my feelings. For my job, and for my own personal sanity, it was the best thing I could do.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! ^.^ There may or may not be more.... the volume of the voices in my head will decide that. PLEASE review!!


End file.
